


Cheering Each Other Up

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten/Rose. After some sadness at their last destination, Rose decides to be silly and cheer herself and the Doctor up. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rose was in a silly mood today and she felt like teasing the Doctor for a few giggles. They had just returned from helping a race of green skinned aliens recover from a recent war. There had been several deaths, especially women and children, and both she and the Doctor had felt a bit depressed after seeing the war dead and helping treat the wounded. She decided to cheer herself and her lover up. She dug through her cupboard until she found a dog puppet that she purchased on a whim a year ago. She smiled at the brown dog with black ears. Its felt mouth had a little pink felt tongue inside. She slipped it over her hand and headed towards the console room.

The Doctor was by his monitor while he thought about where he'd like to go next. He sensed Rose coming up behind her and turned his head. He smiled when she approached, hands behind back, and looked back at his monitor. He frowned when he felt something sliding up his back to his shoulder and he was shocked when he looked over and saw a little puppet dog resting its head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing, woof, woof?" Rose said in a very deep voice.

She giggled when the Doctor just stared at the dog puppet.

"Well?" Rose said, opening and closing the mouth while she spoke in the deep voice. "Haven't you ever seen a dog before? My name is Woof and I want to know what you're doing. Woof, woof."

A grin spread over the Doctor's face.

"Well…Woof, I'm deciding where to go next," he said, looking back at the monitor.

"And where are you going neeeeeext?" Rose said in a very deep voice.

The Doctor sniggered at the deep voice and looked at the dog on his shoulder.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go, Woof?" he said to the puppet.

"PLANET OF THE BOOOOONES!"

Rose giggled when the Doctor gave the puppet a wide eyed look.

"I'm hungry!" she added when the Doctor said nothing. "I want me some boooones!"

"Rose, are you bored or something?" the Doctor said to her.

"No, I'm randy! I want your leg!"

The Doctor's eyes bulged out when Rose put the puppet on his left leg and mimed humping it while she howled.

"You humans are very strange sometimes," he said while Rose laughed. "I think that's why I keep taking you lot with me so I can study you."

"WOOF WOOF!" Rose said, lunging up into the Doctor's face with the puppet.

She growled at the Doctor while he watched and then made panting noises while she held the dog's mouth open and mimed licking his cheek with the tongue. The Doctor grinned and held up his hand. He folded the fingers into a mouth and opened and closed them.

"Hello, Woof, I'm Time Lord hand. Nice to meet you!" he said, imitating Rose's deep voice while he opened and closed his hand.

"Ha, ha, I have an actual puppet," Rose said.

"Well, this hand can do many amazing things so I'm quite proud of it," the Doctor said in a haughty tone of voice.

His eyes shot open when Rose suddenly pinched his butt.

"Bum inspection, checking for freshness!" Rose said. "Freshness confirmed!"

"What has gotten into you today?" the Doctor said while Rose laughed.

"I want to be happy. We've had too much sadness lately," Rose said.

"I agree wholeheartedly with that!" the Doctor said with a nod.

His eyes bulged when she pinched his butt again.

"Sorry, thought I saw a bum gnome in your trousers. I was trying to pinch its head off."

"Oh yeah?" the Doctor said, spinning around while Rose laughed and backed away. "Maybe I should make a bum gnome inspection then. Those little buggers are feisty and they need to be eradicated."

Rose laughed and ran around the console while the Doctor gave chase. He caught up to her, grabbed her, pulled the puppet off her hand and smacked her repeatedly over the head with it while Rose laughed hysterically.

"Oh no, I'm giving Woof brain damage!" He said as he hit her with the puppet. "What's wrong with me? I'm being a complete bastard to this puppet. Ooops!" he said as he threw it across the room. "Woof is dead now, poor thing."

"Make an evil face," Rose said as he held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry?"

"Look angry."

"Um…alright…"

The Doctor looked angry and Rose put the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Oh, what shall I do?" she said in a melodramatic voice. "The evil alien has me in his clutches. What's next for me?"

The Doctor grinned at that, loving the fact that Rose was trying to cheer him up by being silly.

"Well, I s'pose I'll have to do the obligatory anal probe," he said casually.

"No, not that, please!" Rose said, pretending to get out of his grasp.

"Perhaps a vivisection as well?" the Doctor said in his casual tone of voice while he held his squirming lover tight in his arms. "Brainwashing or perhaps take the brain out and put it in a jar."

"No, anything but that. I don't want my brain in a jar; it's too icky to think about."

"But it would be fun, my little space captive," the Doctor said. "Besides, you can see what it looks like."

"Hey, I could, couldn't I?" Rose said as she stopped squirming. "Okay, sign me up for brain in the jar."

"Nah, too much work. I'll sign you up for acid enema instead."

"Um…no," Rose said, making a face while the Doctor giggled.

"Mind you, I did see that once as a form of execution. Acid enema, very sadistic indeed."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Rose said. "don't fancy seeing that at any time."

"Oh come on, we can have some fun placing bets on how long it takes them to die. I'll set a course for the planet of the acid enemas now!" the Doctor said, letting go and heading to the monitor.

Rose ran over and jumped in front of the monitor.

"No acid enemas ever!" Rose said while the Doctor gave her a wry grin.

"How about pole up the bum?" the Doctor said. "We could go watch a pole up the bum execution."

"No."

"Eaten by wild Bunclavas?"

"I don't know what that is and I don't wanna know."

"Stick a nozzle in the mouth and inflate a man like a balloon until he pops?"

"That's impossible," Rose said.

"Not on the planet of the balloon people."

Rose thought that over for a moment.

"Is there a planet of the balloon people?"

"In this big old universe? Possibly?" the Doctor said.

"Oh, I thought you actually knew of one," Rose said.

"I know of a planet of the poo people," the Doctor said.

"Ew, let's give that a miss then," Rose said, making a face.

"Oh, they're very friendly and not as stinky as you might think. They execute their criminals by flushing them down a giant toilet."

"Yeah, right, pull the other one."

"Seriously. They have a huge 500 foot toilet in the town square and they flush their criminals down it," the Doctor said.

"Take us there then," Rose challenged.

"Well, I'd rather not. I might end up down the toilet. I punched a miscreant in the face and put a hole through his head. The Poopians are not too thrilled with me at the moment."

"Poopians?" Rose said.

"Yes, from Pooponia in the Poo-poo galaxy."

"You are so full of…well, you're full of it," Rose said.

"I'm being perfectly honest!"

"Take us there then."

"I just said I'd end up down the toilet if I put foot on Pooponia! Weren't you listening?"

"Coward."

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me?" the Doctor said.

"Coward, chicken, liar!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" the Doctor said, coming close to her while Rose began backing up.

"Coward!" Rose said.

She squealed when the Doctor chased her around the console.

"I am the Oncoming Storm!" he yelled as he pretended to chase her around the console.

"No, you're the Oncoming Chicken!" Rose said before making clucking noises.

The Doctor stopped by the monitor and pretended to be out of breath.

"I'm so old," he panted. "Can't run anymore. Too old to chase the child around the console."

"Child?" Rose said.

"Well, yes, I'm 902 and you're 5."

He laughed when Rose ran over, snatched the puppet off the floor and ran back to him.

"No, mercy," the Doctor said when she swatted his head with it. "I'm old and I might regenerate into a four headed monster and then you'll be sorry."

"No, I won't. I'll put you in a cage and charge people money to look at ya," Rose said.

"Then you'll be stuck because no one will be able to fly the TARDIS!"

"I'll be rich though."

She laughed when the Doctor seized her and held her close to him.

"Feel better?" Rose said.

"Very much so," the Doctor replied. "I love that you came in here to cheer me up and have a laugh. That's why I love taking people with me. It's better when you're traveling with others who know how to have fun and act silly."

"I agree," Rose said.

"So…Pooponia then?"

"Um…no," Rose said.

"How about planet of the acid enema?"

"How 'bout seeing my mum?"

"Ugh, I'd rather have an acid enema," the Doctor said, making a face.

Rose stood there with him for a moment, loving the feel of his body against hers. Then the Doctor broke the embrace and Rose stepped up to the console with him, listening and loving the sound of his voice while he went over options for destinations for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(The silliness continues…)

Rose was sitting up in her bed, relaxing before going out for the day. She had just woken up and she was still fighting the grogginess that clouded her brain. A long sigh wafted from her nose while she tried to sort her thoughts and prepare for whatever was coming today.

She was about to get up and get dressed when the bedroom door suddenly flung open and hit the wall with a bang. Rose watched in disbelief as the Doctor shimmied into the room wearing nothing but a large pink, fluffy towel around his waist. The Doctor was ignoring her as he shimmied and shook his butt around in front of her. Rose was shocked but titillated at the same time as he moved his bum to an imaginary beat in his head.

"Shimmy, shimmy, cocoa puff, shimmy, shimmy, yeah," he was chanting in a low voice while he shook and gyrated his body.

"Doctor?" Rose finally said after getting over the initial shock.

The Doctor spun around and gave her an exaggerated look of surprise.

"Zounds! Where am I? I thought I was in my pleasure room and here I am in Rose's bedroom. How careless of me," he said breathlessly while he put his hand against his chest.

"Funny," Rose said dryly.

"What is," the Doctor said, scratching his head. "I see nothing funny about anything around here."

Rose was about to answer when the Doctor whistled and strolled out the door. Rose watched him go and then shrugged before getting out of bed. She was walking over to her cupboard when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head as the Doctor walked back into the room, still in a towel but now he was carrying a small wooden ruler in his hand. Without a word, he walked over to Rose and laid the ruler vertically on her back. Rose gave him a peeved look while the Doctor studied the ruler for a moment before nodding and saying, "Thought so."

"What is thought so?" Rose said warily.

The Doctor said nothing, only strolled out of the room with ruler in hand. Rose shook her head.

"Love ya, Doctor, but you're barking mad," she muttered before walking into her cupboard.

She was choosing an outfit when she heard her bureau drawer being opened. She spun around and noticed the Doctor was looking in her underwear drawer. She sighed and walked over to him while he studied her panties and bras with a look of intense concentration.

"Don't you have better things to do, like get dressed?" Rose said as she came up beside him.

The Doctor didn't answer. He picked up a pink satin bra and studied it for a moment before he slowly slipped it on. Rose fought to keep from laughing as the Doctor left it undone and merely stared at the bunched up fabric lying across his chest.

"Will you leave me alone?" Rose said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Okey-dokey," the Doctor said as he turned and walked to the door.

"Wait! I want my bra back!" Rose said, trying to grab at him.

The Doctor laughed maniacally and jogged out the door while Rose gave him an annoyed look.

"Fine, I didn't like that bra much anyway," she said with a shrug, closing the drawer before walking back to the cupboard.

She was looking at a white sundress when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned. The Doctor was standing behind her wearing the towel, the bra and now he had a huge, white straw hat on his head. The hat was decorated with a large pink feather plume and what Rose thought was a dead, stuffed pigeon perched on top of it.

"Ready for today?" the Doctor said, "I am."

"I seriously doubt that," Rose said.

The Doctor stared down at himself for a few seconds before turning around.

"You're right, I need some knickers," he said, walking to the bureau.

"No! You get away from there!" Rose said, sprinting to the bureau.

The Doctor stopped when she practically threw herself in front of it to stop him. The Doctor feigned confusion while Rose looked over her shoulder at him and held on to the bureau.

"I need knickers. I can't let Mister Toodle-loo hang in the breeze," he said, feigning annoyance. "That wouldn't do, you know. It's bad form to let the bait and tackle get cold."

"Tough! Go find your own clothes!" Rose said.

The Doctor put his hands on his hips and gave her a peeved look while Rose fought the laughter threatening to spurt out her mouth.

"Fine, " he finally said, turning around and heading for the door, "I shall report you to the Ministry of Bitchy Companions then."

"You do that," Rose called out as he headed out the door. "And tell the ministers to make you give me back my bra!"

"I own everything in the TARDIS, including you!" she heard the Doctor call out after he left the room.

Rose snorted at that and released her death grip on the bureau. She hurriedly went through her bureau and grabbed bra, panties, white socks, a pink t-shirt and jeans before running into her en suite bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it and took a deep breath before she started to change. She was down to her pink satin underwear when she heard a familiar whining sound at the door.

"No! Don't you dare come in!" Rose said, realizing he was using the sonic on the door.

She winced when the door flew open and hit the wall with a bang.

"You cannot contain me," the Doctor said casually as he strolled inside the room, sonic in hand.

He was still wearing the same outrageous getup as before but now he strolled up to Rose, who was now covering her breasts with her hands and glaring at him. She reddened when he stared intently at her panties for a moment before his eyes widened.

"By gumption, we match!" he said as he pointed to the pink satin bra across his chest.

"Piss…off!" Rose said, now with a hint of laughter in her voice.

The Doctor stared at her with mock confusion before he used the sonic and did a head to toe scan of her body. He finished and looked at the readout.

"Thought so," he said before spinning around and going out the door.

Rose couldn't help it this time. She burst out laughing at that and there was a huge, smug grin on the Doctor's face as he went outside the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After getting dressed, Rose headed to the Console Room. She entered warily, expecting to see the Doctor in his half naked glory. Instead, he was fully dressed, sitting in his jump seat with his legs up on the rim of the console while he listened to some song Rose didn't recognize. She paused and listened for a moment to the words.

"Cause you're a good giiiirl," he was singing while he stared up at the ceiling, "I know you want it, I know you want it, I know you want it. I hate these blurred liiiiiines."

He looked at Rose.

"So let's get freaky," he sang to her, "so freaky deaky, just you and me-key."

"You wish," Rose said.

"You're a good giiirl," the Doctor sang, "I know you want it, I know you're want it, I know you want it. Want some hot fuuuuuudge!"

"Are you making up your own lyrics now or is that the song?"

"Eh, yes and yes," the Doctor said with a shrug. "I like to freestyle occasionally and come up with clever lyrics of me own."

"Didn't sound clever to me," Rose said.

The Doctor ignored her and started singing something different. Something about cows going moo and frogs going croak and elephants going toot. It was another one she'd never heard before and she kept wondering if it was an actual song or just something the Doctor was making up off the top of his head. He was singing about how a seal goes ow, ow, ow when he suddenly looked at Rose again and yelled…

WHAT DOES THE ROSE SAY?

Then he said something that sounded like whinge,whinge,whinge, whinge, whinga-whinge in a high pitched voice. Rose finally stopped him before he said something that would cause her to hurt him and asked where her bra was. The Doctor stared at her with wide eyes.

"What bra?" he said innocently.

"Oh, come off it, you know what bra," Rose said.

"No, I don't."

Rose sighed angrily.

"The bra you took from me, where is it?" she said trying to be patient with him.

"I took nothing from you, Rose. I've been sitting here the entire time."

"You have not and you know it, now come clean about where you took my bra!"

The Doctor gave her a confused look and then he suddenly looked up at the ceiling, understanding dawning on his face.

"Explain what I supposedly did," he said to her.

Rose sighed but told him what happened in her bedroom. She noticed the Doctor had an amused look on his face but said nothing until she got to the end of her story. Then he smiled and pointed up to the ceiling.

"My ship is big on pranks," he said to her. "I believe she concocted a holographic me and engaged in shenanigans."

Rose was taken aback by that. Now she wasn't sure if the Doctor was telling the truth or not.

"Yeah, but…it…you looked real enough," she said.

"Well, it could have been a robotic version of myself as well. The TARDIS has many resources at her disposal and she is very bored. Don't blame her. I would be too spinning around in space and being a box. Sometimes she does things to amuse herself and my companions are often the butt of her jokes. Used to drive Adric to distraction as I recall. Finally, had to tell her to stop it because he was always coming to me with complaints. Actually…he was coming to me with complaints regardless but anyway…I believe that's who was behind it all."

"So where's my bra then if she has it?"

"Probably back in your drawer. I'd check."

Rose thought about that for a moment before nodding and heading back to her room. The Doctor watched while she left the room and when she was gone, he jumped up and picked up the bra he'd been sitting on.

"Sorry to blame you, old girl," he said to the ceiling. "But I do enjoy my pranks on Rose. Now…get me to her room before she enters it."

The TARDIS made a hole in the wall and linked the hole to Rose's room. The Doctor sprinted into it, looked around for Rose, opened up her drawer, put the bra back where he found it and ran back out. As he ran to his seat, the TARDIS moved Rose's room back to it proper place and sealed up the hole in the wall.

"Thanks, girl," the Doctor said as he sat back down and waited for Rose to come back.


End file.
